


17: Obeisant

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui has never been worshipped like this before.





	17: Obeisant

Nervous was one way to describe how Kamui was feeling right now. Another was downright horny. Why? Because at that moment he was sat at the bottom of Haurchefant's large bed at Camp Dragonhead, with the man himself downright worshipping Kamui's body and being. As though he were some sort of God that had taken physical form before him. 

It had Kamui on edge.

_ Haurchefant  _ had him on edge. 

It felt strange to have another man be so obeisant to him when all he was was a merchant with the lofty title of Warrior of Light. But then, perhaps that was exactly why Haurchefant chose to worship him so this night. Perhaps his title meant more to others than it did to him. However before Kamui could follow that thought any further, Haurchefant had placed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock and took it all in his mouth in one fell swoop. 

Gods be good for they were good to him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I won't write nsfw cos I can't post on ao3 well on mobile  
Also me: does it anyway


End file.
